


Just Give Me a Reason

by pillowtalk_batman



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Captain Boomerang - Fandom, Divergent (Movies), Jai Courtney - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Domestic, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Jai Courtney - Freeform, Lovers, No Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtalk_batman/pseuds/pillowtalk_batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She notices their relationship has lost all of the previous spark and they reminisce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give Me a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'Just Give Me a Reason' by Pink and Nate Ruess.

Maybe it was just all in your head like some sort of delusion, but things between you and your boyfriend were not what they used to be. Lately he had been so distant and it was bothering you. Arguments were becoming a regular occurrence and they weren’t just daily disputes about small things - no. The last argument you had caused you to live apart for a week.

“Morning, babe.” You kiss his cheek.

“Morning.” He answers you completely detached.

“You didn’t come upstairs last night.” You mention softly and take a bite from a piece of buttered toast.

“Yeah, sorry. I fell asleep by mistake.”

“Hey, Jai! What the hell is going on with us?”

He sighs audibly and slams his newspaper down onto the table, making you jump. “Why does there always have to be something with you?!”

“What is that supposed to mean? We’ve been so distant with each other!”

“I don’t understand where all of this is coming from, I thought we were fine.”

“Fine?! Bullshit. You slept downstairs last night!”

“I told you I f-”

“I don’t want to hear it. There’s a problem here, Jai.”

“Okay, fine you’re right! It’s you, you have caused all of this! This is just like the big argument we had last month! You remember that, well how did that come about?”

You stand there shocked - shocked at the fact that he would blame everything on you and that he would bring up such a sensitive thing for ammunition.

 

*flashback*

Time was ticking but it was going by way too slowly. All you wanted to do was confirm your suspicions but time seemed to be distorted - stuck even. The three minutes were eventually up and you felt your heart pounding hard inside your chest. You sighed in relief upon seeing the single, pink line on the pregnancy test. “Thank fuck.” 

“Hey babe, what’s up?”  
“Shit! You scared me Jai!”

“Sorry angel.” He chuckled. “What are you up to? Why are we thanking fuck?” 

“I- er, took a pregnancy test..” His face dropped and you could have sworn that all of the colour drained from his face instantly. “Don’t worry, I’m not pregnant. It was negative.”

And with a loud sigh of relief, Jai chuckled and smiled. “Jesus! You scared me for a minute. Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s negative!”

He laughed loudly and hugged you tight. “Sorry - got a bit excited there but can you imagine us with a kid?! I think we really dodged a bullet with that one! I might go and get some more condoms just in case.”

“Wow.” 

Jai stopped his mini celebration and noticed the unhappy look on your face. “What is it?”

“Why are you so happy about it? Usually it’s the other way around.”

“Come on babe, you know how it is. We are so not ready to have a baby! All the fights, the arguments, the occasional drinks - a baby would just ruin all of that.” He winked and laughed. Jai was way too happy about the negative results and you didn’t like it. “What’s going on with your face, huh? You don’t even want kids!”

“Yeah, not right now! What if I actually was pregnant though? What conversation would we be having at this moment?”

“Come on..”

“No! What would your reaction be?”

“Get rid of it.”

“Get rid of it?! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Look, can we not talk about this? You’re not pregnant and that’s all that matters - okay?”

“You’re such an asshole Jai.” You walked out of the room, chucking the test into the waste bin.

“I don’t understand why you’re so mad. We don’t want kids right now and we’re not having kids right now!”

“You don’t have to be so happy about it!” You shouted, walking back into the bedroom. “Get rid of it, you said! Don’t you have enough respect for me to say we’d at least talk about it. I’m your girlfriend not your daughter, you don’t get to control me like that!”

“You. Are. Not. Pregnant.”

“You’re not getting it through to your thick fucking skull, it’s not just your decision.”

“Why do you always have to make such a big fucking deal about things?”

“A big fucking deal, Jai? Really? We’re talking about a goddamn baby here not a football match!”

“This is the exact reason why we can’t have a kid together! Always starting with your bullshit!”

“Do not make this all about me, this is not all my fault! It takes two people to argue and you pretty much started it. God, I hate you sometimes!” You shouted out whatever came into your head and only when he started biting down on his lip - you realised what you had said. He was angry.

“Alright. Fair enough.” He moved to your shared wardrobe, pulled his large black suitcase out of it and began stuffing any clothes into it that he could grab.

“Really?” Silence. Nothing but the sound of your heartbeat and him violently shoving clothes into the suitcase. “Are you really gonna fucking walk out of here?”

You approached him with slight aggression in your step and as soon as you touched his arm - he shot his hand up violently and slowly balled it into a fist. “Look, I don’t want to hit you so I’m gonna leave - right now.”

“It’s almost midnight. You can’t do this!”

“Try and stop me.” He replied through gritted teeth. 

Jai angrily swung his suitcase off of the bed and left the room without another word.

 

*flashback ended*

You didn’t hear from him for another seven days when he turned up on your doorstep. 

For the whole week, you tried to call him but he wouldn’t answer. You got in contact with his friends and they apparently knew nothing. You even asked his boss but she decided to not get involved. One day you were just cleaning up and the door knocked. When you opened it none of you spoke, he opened his arms wide and you just fell into them. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. That was just the way you were, it was how you worked as a couple - as tiring as it was. You still had no idea where he was for that whole week. 

“YOU are the one who just dropped off the face of the earth for a week. I couldn’t contact you, no one had heard from you and you want to use that argument against me?!”

“I left because you started flipping out and going crazy.”

“Before you left you said you were going because you didn’t want to hit me! You know, I can’t even remember the last time you said ‘i love you’ to me. In fact the last time I heard that from you - you were sleeping.”

“What has that got to do with anything?”

“My point is we are always at each other's throats! You used to lie so close to me, now you’re sleeping downstairs. Remember when we first met? We were so in love.” You hadn’t acknowledged the fact that you were crying until Jai started to.

 

*flashback*

Every single wall was blindingly white and on each wall hung exactly four paintings. You snapped a picture of the first one that caught your eye - not realising that the flash was on. “Excuse me, ma’am?” A member of security gestured to a ‘no flash photography sign.’

“I know, sorry that was an accident.” You fiddled about with your huge camera and carried on. Another painting caught your eye, so you took a few shots of it and really just stared at it - it was very interesting. 

“I like this one. It’s different, right?” A tall, muscular guy stood beside you but he wasn’t too concentrated on the wall art - you could feel his eyes on you so you decided to look at him, just a quick glance. He was gorgeous. Bright blue eyes, a head of curly brown hair with a perfect but scruffy beard and he was dressed in an extremely well - fitted navy suit. 

You turned your attention back to the painting. “I can’t make out what it is that draws me to this - but it’s something.”

“It’s those vivid, lucid colours.”

“I wouldn’t peg you for the sort of guy that knows his art.”

“Oh yeah, why’s that?” He smirked.

“Well, firstly you look very out of place here.”

He laughed. “Thanks!”

“No offense.”

“None taken.”

“I mean that in the best way possible - look at the rest of the men here compared to you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. You’re right though - I’m not into art at all. I just know the artist.” He grinned.

“Of course.”

“So, you’re a photographer?”

“What gave it away?” You laughed. “I work in City hall - obviously as a photographer so I’m always at these types of things. I oft-”

“Jai!” A tall, blonde haired lady interrupted you and smiled. “So sorry to intrude.”

“Hello, you!” Jai replied with a grin on his face. 

She kissed him on the cheek and suddenly you felt like some sort of awkward third wheel, so you turned on your camera and scrolled through the pictures you had just taken. “What do you think?”

“I was just saying actually it’s very interesting. The colours are unbelieveable. We were just saying actually.” Jai gestured to you.

“Hello!” She turned and smiled to you. “You’re the photographer?”

Obviously, you thought to yourself but you weren’t brave enough to be so sarcastic to a person you didn’t know. “Yes, I’m the official photographer for tonight.”

“Lucky you. You’re the only one! No one else was allowed to photograph the unveiling tonight so congratulations.”

“Thanks, I like your painting.”

“Thank you, would you like a picture of the artist?” She posed next to her ‘masterpiece’ and you took a few good shots. “There we go, I have to run and speak to a reporter. Jai, I will see you later. Thank you so much for coming.” She kissed him once more and ran off, as fast as she could in her heels.

“So.. your girlfriend is the artist!”

“What?” He laughed. “No, no! My little sister is the artist. I promised her that I would try to come tonight and as far as the ‘girlfriend’ thing goes - I am a single man.” 

You couldn’t help but grin. “That’s sweet.”

“The fact that I’m single?”

“Very funny. Although, I do find it hard to believe that a guy like you is single.”

“A guy like me? Is this another compliment?” You laughed. “So what about you?”

“What about me, what?”

“Are you single?”

“I am.”

“You wouldn’t want to get out of here, would you? I know a nice little bar down the road. That is, if you’re finished working and if you wa-”

“I would love to.”

 

*flashback ended*

“Jai, just give me a reason, just a little bit’s enough.”

“What?” 

“We are so, so broken. This relationship is literally going to destroy us.”

“We’re not broken - just bent. Do you remember when I told you that after our first big fight? I’ll fix it for us.”

“Of course I do. Jai, it’s getting old now.”

“How long have we been together now? Five years. I’m not ready to throw that away because of a few fights and arguments. Are you?”

“I don-”

“Give me a straight answer!” 

“I don’t know! I don’t know, Jai!” 

“We always argue but we always end up back in each other's arms. Why is it different this time?”

“I’m tired now. I’ve had enough.”

“No you haven’t. I love you. You told me I don’t say that to you anymore, well I’m saying it now and I mean it - I love you! I love you and I’m sorry! I am sorry for everything. I will do anything that I need to - to stay with you. What is it going to take for you to stay?”

“Jai, I love you but we seriously need help.”

“Okay.”

“I mean it. Would you be willing?”

“If it means the two of us staying together then yes. I really am sorry for all the shit I’ve put you through and I promise to at least try to be less stubborn in the future. That week I left you, I was in a bad place and I saw what it was like to be without you - I couldn’t bare it. I need you.”

“Answer me one thing that’s been bothering me. Where were you that week?”

“I stayed with my mum and I begged no one to tell you where I was. I’m sorry.”

“God, what is wrong with us?” You laughed quietly, tears still rolling down your cheeks. That is all you wanted from Jai, some real emotion and to know that he actually loved you! “I love you though.”

“I love you too.” He kisses your head and pulls you onto his lap. The last thing you remember before falling asleep on his chest was the sound of his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had the flashback stylized in italics but you can't do it on here, so I hope it's not too confusing or annoying :)


End file.
